callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncing Betty x2
Bouncing Betty x2 is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: World at War. This perk gives a player two pressure-activated anti-personnel mines that are planted in the ground. The mines are activated when an enemy player comes in close proximity to the mines; the mine will 'bounce' up and detonate, killing or at the very least damaging any enemy players around it. Bouncing Betty mines have a 360-degree blast radius (unlike the Claymore mines of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). A planted Bouncing Betty has a glowing three-pronged pressure fuse on the top of the exposed part of the mine. In Game Bouncing Betties are most commonly used for defending tactical positions against enemies, defending planted bombs on the Sabotage and Search and Destroy game modes, and for defending sniper positions, leaving the player free to focus on sniping. Using this perk can be effective even if one simply "runs-and-guns". Hide them in next to doors, at the bottom of stairs/ladders, in long grass, and water so that the player can easily attain one or two kills that contribute towards a streak. It is advisable that players do not place two Betty's adjacent to each other as this will only be useful if the enemy has Flak Jacket. The Bouncing Betty is particularly useful in objective based games since players know where enemies will be trying to go. Bouncing Betties are often useful for snipers so they can prolong their sniping with safety, although they may still be destroyed with explosives by enemies. One common anti-Betty tactic is to throw a grenade at a flag that the player is capturing or a bomb the player is disarming. The grenade will set for any Betty or Satchel Charge nearby. However, do not use Molotovs for this tactic, they have a very small blast radius. Fireworks increase the damage of Bouncing Betties. Some tactics for using the Bouncing Betty include using it to cover a sniping spot, or the "Betty Airstrike". This is a good tactic to use on Search and Destroy. A good strategy is to wait on a ledge overlooking a target, then when someone comes to plant or defuse, the player plants a Betty by dropping it next to the planter/defuser. It's undetectable by Bomb Squad until it's too late. Challenges *'Dominoes' – Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosions. *'Counter-Betty I-III' – Kill enemies by shooting a Bouncing Betty. *'Bouncing Betty I-III' – Kill enemies with a Bouncing Betty. *'Multi-Mine' – Kill 2 or more enemies with a single mine. *'Return to Sender' – Kill an enemy by shooting their own mine. *'Oh No You Don’t' – Kill an enemy by shooting a Bouncing Betty right after they plant it. *'Coffin Dodge' – Survive the blast from a Bouncing Betty. *'How the?' – Kill an enemy by using bullet penetration to shoot an explosive device through a wall. Trivia * In multiplayer, the player can be killed by an enemy or dog setting off their own Bouncing Betty near them. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 1 Perks